


The Summer of the Miraculous Production

by MP_XI



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acting as their alternate egos, Close Calls, Confusion, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, love life bets, movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_XI/pseuds/MP_XI
Summary: Summer is here and so is an opportunity for Alya to be a part of a big screen production.What better way for a No#1 Ladybug fan to spend her summer thanan internship, working for production to honour ... Ladybug and Chat Noir. Throw in a bet on the love lives of the superheroes and their alternate egos, along with a live-replay of the events of a particular akuma that had everyone befuddled and the perfect set up for her best friend and her crush to interact- this could be the best summer of her life.Unbeknownst to Alya, this summer project will bring along with it a whole slew of shenanigans which may or may not change her and her friends entire perception of the Parisian superheroes.





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic in any fandom. I know I am late for this fandom itself. However, before this, I hadn't been able to summon up the courage to write down my ideas and make them public. Now, though I have finally overcome that stage, and I have chosen to begin with this little idea. I hope you like. All the credit goes to the respective owners.
> 
> P.s- I have had this idea long before season two came out. Imaging my excitement in finding out that something similar happened in canon. Also some facts may be canon from the second season. I have no clear idea about when the little details were mentioned so it might be a little jumbled up, but nothing too serious, like Rena Rouge, will come up. 
> 
> If you find any loopholes or brakes in logics, please let me know so I can rectify those errors and improve my writing skills.
> 
> Thanks for giving this fic a chance.

The day was gorgeous, with clear blue skies and pretty, fluffy white clouds that seemed to dance in it. The breeze was not strong, yet it had the strength to drive the hot air away. And the best part, the grass, and the leaves were as green as they could get.

Marinette, not wanting to waste such an opportunity during the summer, had dragged Alya along to go enjoy the outdoors. Alya, on the other hand, wanted to work on her Ladyblog, which was getting more popular by the day and was even know as the one-stop-shop for anything Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Imagine her surprise and elation on receiving such attention, but this also meant that the blog required more of her time as well. Due to the term-end bustle and evaluations, she had not been as up to date as she would have liked, but now that school had been finally let off for the summer, Alya was determined to put her best foot forward for her readers.

Yet, Alya had not the heart to disappoint her best friend as she asked to accompany her with such vigour and jubilance, so she found herself roaming the streets of Paris, rather enjoying the rush of freedom that one feels the day after school ends.

Alya also realized that, despite her reluctance, she needed the break. It made her feel refreshed after the tedious school schedule and keeping up with Ladybug. Now, she knew she would produce better results.

When Alya voiced out her opinions, Marinette commented, “I knew you would like the break. It will definitely help you stimulate new ideas. As an artist myself, I tell you so from experience. It is rather nice, just hanging out with my bestie, doing nothing in particular.”

“Alright Marinette you were right, but after I debunked the theory of Ladybug being thousands of years old with proof the viewership has gone off the charts. Can you believe according to my calculations she actually might be around our age.” At that, she squealed a bit and continued, “Anyway, I want to give my viewers a new interesting fact to mull over. The expectations are huge, Marinette, huge.”

“So, what do you have in mind?”, Marinette asked.

“Wel.. umm… actually, I have nothing as of now. Just the usual little things. There is nothing that would satisfy the high mark I set for myself. I have been thinking a lot about Ladybug’s love life, but we know so little about her, let alone a love life, if she even has one, what with being Ladybug and a student. But everyone likes someone, right. She continually denies having any sort of relationship with Chat Noir, other than their partnership, yet she herself could in denial about her feelings for him. I need to see them interact in more docile situations than fighting Akuma’s to make something out of it. Hhhmmmm, Who would be the one to steal Ladybug’s heart. Now, that is a very interesting topic, too bad we have no info. I wish I could interact with Ladybug in more mild situations”

Marinette had no idea what to say to that. She couldn’t tell her that that’s exactly what Alya was currently doing. Yet again she felt the guilt of lying to her friend, but it couldn’t be helped. So, she just said, “Alya go home now, I don’t want to keep you away from your blog any longer. We have enjoyed the day and you have also loosened up a bit. Go on, do what you love.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I spent some time with you and I have to get started on a project as well. Remember the one I was gushing about last week. I also feel much more ready to tackle the beading. Okay so, goodbye, Alya.”

“Okay, bye Marinette.” And with that Marinette was off and Alya was determined to do some research and find a clue that she could turn into a wonderful article.

She reached home and switched on her computer. She was about to begin when she noticed that there was a mail sent to her Ladyblog related communications account. This one could be found on her blog, but the few emails that were sent would usually appear after she posted something.  
  
She opened it and read it, and just couldn’t believe this.

Hello Ms Cesaire,

I am contacting you on behalf of Mr Escot of Escot Productions. Mr Escot has requested a meeting with you regarding his latest project as we have reason to believe you are the one to be contacted for anything Ladybug related. He would like to receive consultation from a Ladybug enthusiast such as yourself.

So, if you are interested, please contact Escot Productions and we will set up an appointment for you.  
  
Thank You,  
Adelise Beaulieu

Escot Productions. Alya had heard of it. She remembered reading an article about them in one of Nino’s filmmakers' magazines. It wasn’t very well known yet as it was only an upcoming company, but Alya knew that for the few years that it had been around, it had come a long way.

According to this message, Mr Escot wanted her help on a project. That is was a big thing, and that too Ladybug related. It would be safe to assume that he might be interested in working on a feature related to the Parisian superheroes.

Alya could be part of a production about Ladybug and that Mr Escot had specifically asked for her as maybe he considered her as a Ladybug specialist. Wow, that was such an exciting prospect. There was no way Alya was letting this opportunity slip out of her fingers.

She immediately looked up Escot Productions and found their contact info. She picked up her phone and that’s when the doubt started creeping in. Was she being too rash in agreeing? She did not really know what she was getting into. Maybe this would be a terrible idea and that would end in the biggest mess of her life.

Hanging out with Marinette so much had probably made Alya pick up the girl’s anxieties as well. She would coax herself out being afraid like she would do for Marinette. She would regret not taking the chance when it had presented itself. So, with that thought in mind, Alya pushed back her hesitation and dialled the number. If something were to happen then Alya would deal with it later. For now, she threw caution to the wind and decided that she did not want her reservations to the reason she would lament not being part of a Ladybug production when she might see it in the future.

The call got accepted and a neutral, business-oriented female voice spoke, “Hello, this Adelise Beaulieu from Escot Productions speaking. How may I help you.”

“Hello, this is Alya Cesaire speaking. I have called to inquire about the offer you sent regarding a meeting with Mr, Escot.”

“Ms Cesaire”, her tone had changed completely as she responded. “I am glad you chose to contact us. Mr Escot has been waiting for your response. Shall I inform him that you a willing to meet with him?”

“Before you do that I would like to know more about what Mr Escot is planning to do and how am I to be involved? Oh and please call me Alya”

“Sure, Ms Alya, Mr Escot has given strict instructions not to let too much information out. His project is confidential as of now and so, not many are permitted to know much about it. Although, I can tell you that it is Ladybug and Chat Noir centred and we want you to provide us with more information and maybe a meeting as you are reputed for run the best Ladybug blog in town and have interacted directly with Ladybug on more than one occasions. Your contribution will be recognized and you will be paid and credited. Consider it as a summer job if you will. If you accept, Mr Escot will personally inform you about the agreement and you would be brought into the loop. I hope you come on board with us.”

“I see. The offer is very interesting and quite tempting. However, I need some time to contemplate. I would like to directly announce my decision to Mr Escot at the end of our discussion. I do want to set up a meeting with him. How about tomorrow morning, at eleven?”

After a pause, she responded, “That should be alright. Your appointment has been noted. Thank you, Ms Alya, for your compliance. We appreciate it.”

“Thank you. I will be there. Goodbye.”

“ Good afternoon.”

With that it was decided then, Alya was going to visit a man who could give her a chance to be a part of the very first production dedicated to the Parisian superheroes.


	2. The First Meeting

It was ten-fifty five. Alya was facing a typical commercial building in the business district of Paris. Alya had to travel to a comparatively unknown area, although Ladybug and Chat Noir had her running all over the Parisian metropolitan area, it was still quite unsettling being amongst these taller glass structures, without a friend or Ladybug.

The journey was spent getting anxious and excited about the extraordinary morning, but now that Alya was here, she found herself still contemplating the idea. The clique ‘second-guessing moment prior to entering’ scene was also performed by her before she reached the Escot Productions reception at dot eleven.

A lady, Adelise Beaulieu, as written on her name tag, received Alya and deposited her in front of Me. Escot’s office. Taking another moment to compose herself, she checked her expectations lest she would become disappointed and finally knocked. Her knock was answered by the door swinging in. She was greeted by a view through Mr Escot’s window, opposite the door. ( The man himself was sitting on his desk with a little controller which he had used to perform this trick of the getting the door to open remotely.)

“Do you like my trick?” was the first thing he said.

“Huh.” like any sane person would be, Alya was also confused.

“The door…. Nevermind that, Miss Alya, what a pleasure to meet you.”

Mr Escot's was, well, not all like what Alya could have even imagined. His office for one, was even less a professional space than Alya’s mother’s home cooking office station and that was saying something, what with two rambunctious troublemakers spending all their time messing up the place for her tired mother to straighten up later. His get-up could be classified as eccentric and nothing less. However, he didn't give her any time to be any more critical of his personality, because as soon as Alya was seated he started rambling about Ladybug.

As ardent as Ayla was to have a conversation about Ladybug with a fellow admirer she was here for business.

It seemed like he heard her thoughts or read her expression because he halted mid-speech with a sheepish look on his face. He even apologized for his eager interminable chattering.

Then finally, he said, “Let's get to the point, Miss Alya, and talk about why I summoned you here.” He paused to deepened the suspense. Alya's curiosity couldn't take it any more but thankfully he continued.

“In a nutshell, I am going to offer you position, a summer job if you will, to assist me with a production dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He gave her a moment to absorb this and proceed. “I have come to a conclusion after conducting a thorough study on all Ladybug and Chat Noir sources and have found you to be the best candidate suited to our purpose. You see, there are a lot of factors the go into consideration for the job. For starters, even at your juvenile age, you managed to set up a blog that has turned into a one-stop-shop for anything Ladybug. Also if I am not wrong, you have had encounters with akumas as well as the hero in countless occasions. And if you haven't noticed already, it seems as if you and the heroes do not have much of an age difference, a circumstance that would be very beneficial for us. Conveniently, your summer break has just begun, and I have carefully scheduled a timeline so by the end of which we would be ready with almost everything in time for your next semester to begin.”

He leaned back and gave Alya time to consider the offer over. However, Alya was not satisfied with the information he had imparted. So she, counter- questioned him, “ Mr Escot, you said you have a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed production in the works, but what exactly is your base idea. What do you intend to put out on the screen? Is it a story in their honour or are going to portray an Akuma from the heroes point of view or the like? Also, call me Alya”

“Well, Alya, the details of this project are under wraps, so much so that you will have to sign a confidentiality clause before we begin our plotline discussions. However, being as ambiguous as I can I will answer your question by saying that my idea is a combination of all your suggestions with a twist. I am afraid you will have to wait to hear it.”

“I see Mr Escot.”

“Don't take it in an offensive way, Alya. As far as I know, my idea is original. I doubt anyone else has got the idea of representing our real-life superheroes on the big screen. I just want to be as cautious as possible to protect it. In fact, you are the only one who even knows the theme of my newest project apart from myself and Adelise. If I hadn't been clear enough earlier, I will tell you now, I consider the contribution you can give this project as invaluable. Please give it a chance.”

“I get your point. You have every right to protect your prompt. I will reconsider and sort out all the facts before making a decision. All that you have said has yet to be fully contemplated over, for which I will require time. Although, I will be sure to send you a response tomorrow morning. For now, I will take your leave.”

“Thank you, Alya. I hope you give us an affirmative. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Mr Escot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back to this. I guess I will try to update biweekly, but I cannot guarantee.  
> Thanks.


	3. The Proposition

Needless to say, Alya had a lot on her mind throughout the day. Later that day, during an Akuma attack, Alya couldn't concentrate enough to even get quality footage of any of the action. She only had a bunch of grainy videos like the other amateurs out there. Even while posting on her blog after the attack, one of the most vigorous moments, Alya couldn't find the words to express, words that she would normally be struggling to keep in check.

Then she just gave up after a mediocre report and decided to go see Marinette. What she met up with Marinette, god bless that girl, didn't even greet her properly before she stated that something was going on with Alya. And, as she pointed out, at that moment Alya was going over the pros and cons of the offer for the hundredth time, still unable to pick.

Even Alya herself realized that it was not actually like her to behave in such a manner.  
She was known to make snap decisions, always offhand, especially when it came to chasing Akumas. Mr Escot was just too eager for Alya to join. There was something there, she was certain of it, but that was still at a negligible level.

However, what could she say to Marinette, with such limited liberty to be liberal enough truly share what was going on her mind.

Unhappy that she would have to dissatisfy her best friend, Alya replied, “Marinette, remember Escot Productions, we read about them in one of Nino's magazine a few months back. Well, they have given me an opportunity to be a part of their production, assisting the director/producer. I can't tell what the production is about since Mr Escot is very sensitive about his idea. I yet have to agree, but I am so confused. One on hand I am deeply passionate about the theme, but on the other, it was so out of the blue. I mean we have already planned our summer together but this would bound me to this project I won't be able to spend as much time with my friends. You will be lonely, and so would Nino.”

“Alya, I am flattered that you are so worried about me, but don't hold yourself back on my account. I am sure Nino would agree. And as far as our not spending all our summer together, I am totally fine with that as long as you are enjoying yourself. I will also be quite busy in the bakery too, as you know it's tourist season. Who knows maybe I can also join you on as a costume designer. Then we can work together. Although that is silly of me to say so since you would want such a young, inexperienced newbie designing costumes for a production.”

“No, Marinette, that's actually a great idea. The theme would be easy for you to work with. I will put forward your name forward tomorrow when I speak to Mr Escot's, that is if I give an affirmative.”

“Alya, this is unlike you. You do what want no matter the consequences. What's so different this time?”

“You are right, Marinette! Maybe I am just overthinking this. It would be such a great experience for me. I should take it up. Thanks, Marinette. Talking it out with you made me realize that I really didn't need to put myself through so much of indecision as I had.”

“What are friends for Alya.”

“Right you are, Marinette.”

Alya felt so fortunate for a friend like Marinette who knew her so well that freed Alya from her pondering. She felt energised, so much so that the first thing she did after going home was to call up Escot's Productions.

Alya was greeted by the stoic voice of Adelise, just a few words later, she was on the line with Mr Escot.

“Have decided already? You have me really curious.”

“Mr Escot I have decided to take up your and join you for this production.”

“Oh, that is great, I can't wait to tell you…”, he was injected by Alya who was not done yet. The desperation with which Mr Escot had practically begged Alya, had made had devious side realized that she could bargain with the offer without much consequence.

“However, I wish for you to include my best friend, Marinette, as well. She is an amazing designer. She can help with backgrounds, costumes, sets, things like that. You see, I had intended to spend my summer with my friends, but if I interned here then the I can devote my friends would considerable reduce, so I thought why not work together?”

“Oh, I know Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Jagged Stone has spoken well about. Yes, she would definitely be an asset to the team. You both can intern here.”

“Great.”

“Can you meet me here tomorrow at the same time. We have got plot lines to discuss. I can't wait. You can bring along Ms Dupain-Cheng for introductions, but I am afraid she cannot be part of our discussion. Her job would begin later anyways. Be ready to be amazed. You won't believe what a story I have booked up. Goodbye Alya.” with that he hung up.

Alya was left baffled. The way Mr Escot seemed so excited about his plot, made Slay quite curious about it, but she knew not to expect much lest she would have to deal with disappointment. For Mr Escot's sake, she hoped he had something good up his sleeve.

However one thing was for sure, tomorrow would be interesting, in fact, her entire summer had gotten much, much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the liberty to revisit and edit the chapters yet, so if you have any corrections, I am open to all criticism. Thank you for reading.


	4. The Plotline

To say that Marinette was excited when Alya gave her the news was an understatement. She practically whooped with joy. Marinette's enthusiasm had rubbed off on Alya during the rest of the day and by dinner, she was also restless. How she had managed to survive was yet a mystery to her.

 

Thank God she did get sleep, she would need to be alert today, who knows what she was walking into.

 

Soon enough she set out and Marinette joined her on the metro. Subsequently, they arrived at the right station and Alya began to lead the way. Their conversations usually centred around their agenda for the day and the personality of Mr Escot. Alya had given Marinette her due warnings about his aberrant ways, hoping to save her from the oddity that Alya had to go through during their first meeting.

 

Ms Beaulieu instantly directed them to the elevator announcing the Mr Escort was ready for them.

 

As Alya assumed was right to do, she first introduced her friend to Mr Escot. They shared some pleasantries. Then Marinette presented a few of her designs and he voiced his compliments.

 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he said, “ I love your designs. You have a signature touch which I recognise and appreciate. You are welcome to be a part of this production as an intern. However, your role will be vastly different from your friends and be more design centred. At this moment the script has yet to be written, so for now, I do not have a set task for you, but maybe you can assist with the auditions. Until then your work does not begin. We will inform you when your internship officially commences. Thank You.”

 

Marinette took that as a cue to leave and added, “Thank you, sir. You can call me Marinette” before exiting the room, no doubt exclaiming with glee at the praise and the opportunity.

 

He then turned to Alya and said, “Now for the part, you and I have been waiting for. I will tell you what plan I have for my plot.”

 

Alya sighed with relief. Frankly, she was tired of the suspense.

 

He picked up again, “I want to do something that would extend over Ladybug and Chat Noir’s lives as heroes. I want my story to be based on one a day in their lives. Not just their superhero one but also their other one.”

 

“How are going to do that without their identities?”

 

“You see Alya, it's not going be the real life of Ladybug and Chat Noir, instead I am going to create a fictional civilian life for them based on the people who take up their roles.”

 

“What do you mean by the last part.”

 

“I know it doesn't make sense. So picture this, we conducted an audition to cast the roles of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Then we interview them about their life. I will create a story in which these two would be Ladybug and Chat Noir. As in a story along the lines, 'what if so and so were actually Ladybug and Chat Noir’, with their consent, of course. We will present the normal routine of these teens about your age and integrate being superheroes into it with some of my plot twists. I hope the result would be super interesting.”

 

“I kind of get what you want me to visualise, but won't doing this, be a long process.”

 

“I know what you mean, Alya. I have thought about and have decided to include one real Akuma and centre the part of Ladybug and Chat Noir's lives around the time they have to deal with these things. Like sneaking away to transform, protecting your identity, sneaking back, creating excuses, that sort of thing.”

 

“Good thing you have Marinette on board, then. She is pro at making excuses or at least experienced enough to have them at the tip of her tongue because I can tell she comes up with them on the spot, yet some of them make no sense. The poor girl just wants to hide the fact that she overslept yet again.”

 

“I do prefer to have an Akuma which occurred close to our characters and created some trouble for them, especially to transform and they had to interact with their friends while transformed. That would be entertaining.”

 

“Finding such characters would limit your options.”

 

“Touche. Despite that, I really want to do the Horrificator. It was one of your friends right. You witnessed the whole thing as well.”

 

“How did you even know about that particular Akuma let alone know I partook in the process of witnessing it. I remember not posting on that one. I believe that most people don't know about its existence.”

 

“Which is precisely why I am so drawn to it. The mystery that is associated with it definitely makes it a good story. Oh, and I saw the clip your friend Nino took of that Akuma for the filmmaking competition. I was part of the jury. One thing that had bothered me and still bothers me was how Ladybug and Chat Noir had entered the building themselves when Chat Noir himself declared that he found no way out. What about the one they used to get in? They appeared much too late for them to have entered prior to the building being covered in goo. Unless they were already inside the whole time. Sure is suspicious, isn't it.”

 

“That is impossible. Everyone who was in it was trapped in a cocoon except for me, Nino, Juleka, Rose, Ivan and Alix.”

 

“That's what I mean. Getting away to transform in such a tense situation if you are part of the small group without raising suspicion, would be very interesting and make a great story. And that's not all about the event that doesn't sit right with me, but that will be a discussion for another time.”

 

“I guess. Though how do you plan to begin.”

 

“Good you asked. That is your first assignment. We still need a lot more information about Ladybug and Chat Noir's superhero lives itself to make it blend well with the story. That's where you come in. I am aware it might be a little difficult, but nothing is impossible for the ladyblogger.”

 

“So what do I actually have to do.”

 

“You have to get me an interview with ladybug and Chat Noir. They need to at least be enough aware of what we want from them so they don't bolt when we do tell them. I thought only you could do this. Which why I desperately asked for you.”

 

“It is a tough task getting hold of those two, always running off to de-transform. If I can manage to at least get a word in edgewise I should be able to set up something.”

 

“It's such a relief to hear you say that. When I first realized this hurdle, I almost cried in fear that I may have to give up on the best idea I have ever come up with.”

 

“So, what else?”

 

“For now our discussion ends here. I will not bombard you with everything in just a day. Get a good grasp on the basic idea and then we will move forward. The next thing we need to do is get you to read and sign these I contract I have prepared. Here.”

 

Mr Escot handed Alya a bundle of pages, which already seemed tedious to go through. This man must be very serious about confidentiality and about this project if he already went through so much trouble to create this contract even when her response wasn't given.

 

Probably reading her expression, he said, “ Take your time. No rush.”

 

With that Alya began going through the documents which lord knows took how long. Alya had lost all sense of time by the end of it. Finally, after signing, she bid him adieu and headed home, tired and lazy, ready to just flop on the couch and actually relax during the summer break.

 

That is precisely what she did, and her last thoughts before dozing off? They were, ‘ what a long summer this is going to be'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I have two chapters with the same numbering. So, I decided to just post this chapter now, since I am ahead of schedule. Again, I am open to all criticism. It will help me grow as a writer. So, I hope you leave comments and, thank you for reading.


	5. The Plunge

Alya sighed as her patience was wearing out. She really, really regretted her words now that she actually was on the job. Oh, why, why had she been so hasty in agreeing to getting an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The task was easier said than done, much easier. Alya was exhausted, weary, over-cautious and yet making no progress, and those are only the emotions she had the chance to register. Who knows what else she was feeling, maybe hungry, but time was a commodity that was not to be wasted, especially when on a mission. That too, of getting a word in with the busiest and most impatient of superheroes.

What's more, there was no guarantee her efforts would pay off since the hard part was not the chasing but in fact, convincing Ladybug for an interview. Imagine how much of a headache that would give Alya.

Only if this damned Akuma would be reverted before they sped off again, Alya wished. However, it would yet be a few more miles for her before that happens. When she did finally reach the site of de-akumatization, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already swinging out of it.

Curse her luck. Alya was understandably mad. No matter how much she tried to catch those two, they would always slip from her grasp. This was the second Akuma after the meeting and she had yet to even talk to Ladybug.

Her frustration was still evident when she had walked into Marinette’s parent’s bakery. Marinette, Nino and Adrien, who were waiting for her, instantly picked up on her mood.

It seemed like she was an open book recently, maybe to her friends she had been for some time, just her temper had never stretched so much before.

Marinette was the first to speak up, “Salut, Alya. What's up, why the long face.”

“Oh, nothing. Just my damned summer job and Ladybug, the usual.”

“Woah, Alya. You are never bummed about Ladybug of all people. She’s perfect and all for you. I can't imagine how did you manage to get bothered by her”. The shocked tone of Nino's words was reflected on his face too.

Adrien and Marinette nodded along to his statement.

Alya sighed, unable to provide them with the explanations. Not being able to vent out her annoyance had kept her irrigation pent up, making her all the more irritable.

“Nevermind that. We all gathered here to have fun with our friends. Your great company will help with alleviating my mood, so why trouble you with it. Just forget about it. I will be back to normal soon enough.”

They weren't convinced but thankfully didn't bring up the matter for the rest of the afternoon. 

Alya was able to relax a little and joke with her friends. She was grateful for them to cheer her up and she left Marinette's feeling merry.

Although the further she walked, the more mirth slipped from her mood. She just couldn't wait and do nothing yet, had no choice. The only other thing she could do was put up a formal invite on her blog addressed to Ladybug and hope she saw it. And she had already done that, right after receiving this assignment.

She checked it once again as she was going up to her house and was surprised to find a response from Ladybug. Shaking off all melancholy, she ran to her room to read it properly.

Dear Ladyblogger,

I am sorry, I can't agree to an interview. Believe me, when I say, this is for the best. 

I hope you are not too disappointed.

Yours, Ladybug

 

A plain refusal. No. NO. What will she do now? Her pride would never let her live this down.

Alya was just shocked numb at this point. Wishing she could confide in Marinette. That girl though clumsy, proved that she could do anything she put her mind to, wooing her boy being an exception.

But still, she was not afraid to swallow her pride to admit to her mistakes, though not immediately, she still did. That was better than Alya who had gotten akumatized over a crazy assumption and had been too stubborn to admit that she had been wrong.

Alya knew first hand how many silly things Marinette had done since their acquaintance, more often than not regarding a certain model, she fessed up and she would have apologized to Adrien about his phone too if she could gather the courage.

Gosh, that had been such a day. However, it had been much worse when she had stolen Alya’s phone. That girl! And to think she had managed to get her an interview with Ladybug, as an apology. That arguably had been the coolest thing the girl had ever done, and she had done some pretty cool things. Alya was pretty sure her blog readers had tripled right after she had posted that video, all thanks to Marinette

Wait, a minute. Alya shot up from her chair as a realization struck her. Marinette. Marinette had gotten the elusive Ladybug to interview with Alya. Marinette. That's it. If she had managed earlier, she could do it now, or at least give Alya some guidelines.

She hoped this would work. Her body could not keep up with superheroes anymore.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I hope you are not disappointed.

Seriously, Marinette thought to herself. What in the world had induced her to write such a thing? It was such an asshole move, for sure. Marinette was appalled with herself for not being careful if she was rereading before posting.

She wanted to kick herself for being so foolhardy as to say such a thing. Of course, Alya was most definitely going to be disappointed.

She had tried really, to keep her interactions with Alya, when she was Ladybug to a minimum. During Akuma attacks, she had excuses to run away, but interviews though were getting increasingly difficult for Marinette to get through without having a panic attack. Her fear of giving Alya subtle clues through which she could piece together the identity of Ladybug would drive Marinette crazy. An identity reveal could follow any moment of the interaction. The pressure was not something Marinette would like to take if she could help it.

“Oh, earth just swallow me now.”

Tikki giggled at her dramatics, and said, “What have you done, now, Marinette.”

On the brink of shooting out her response, Marinette was cut off with the ringing of her phone.

It was Alya, not surprising. But what was surprising was her bubbly tone, and her question, more so. You see, Marinette had expected a moaning, crying Alya, begging for consolation over the straight rebuff from her idol.

Instead, she asked her this, “Marinette, can you please do me a favour.”

Oh no. She had a feeling that she knew where this was going. Her instincts screamed to end the call right away and hide away for the rest of the summer, or life even.

She couldn't do that to Alya, so she went against it and asked in retrospect, “what would that be.”

Marinette's voice was faint, barely audible, Alya didn't seem to care about that. She was in the zone and thus unstoppable.

“Well, remember that time when you deleted the video in which Ladybug had acknowledged me. So for apologizing you had got me an exclusive with Ladybug.”

“Y-yeeaah.”

“I really, really, really need an interview with her, and also Chat noir, as soon as possible. Can you arrange an interview with them please?”

Marinette had feared her recklessness that day would come biting her in the arse, but then she had prioritized her friend then. 

“Marinette, I will do anything, anything.”

Marinette couldn't believe the desperation that laced Alya’s voice. It was on a whole new level. When Marinette had given her dissent to Alya, as Ladybug, she had assumed that Alya had been edgy because she hadn't heard from Ladybug.

Sure, Alya would have been miffed, but she wouldn't cling on to the interview so much. There have been several cases where she had asked Ladybug to answer a few questions. Ladybug might entertain Alya a bit, though mostly, she would refuse and that was the end of it. This time was different, Alya was still persistent in getting the interview.

It may seem like Marinette had gotten used to lying and spreading disappointment, it had become instinctual, but that did not mean it hurt any less than the first time she had to conceal the truth.

She had let down Alya enough times for the guilt to never subside, but Marinette comforted herself by telling herself that her actions were, for their own safety.

However, Marinette had not been asked the same favour twice, to both her personas. That is until now. She hardened her heart for these things. Refusing as Ladybug was done clean and quick, to make it that much less harsh on the long run. Never had she had to repeat the same as Marinette

Now as the situation was upon her, she just couldn't find it in her to shatter her friend's hope the second time, especially when she sounded so vulnerable, so desolate.

“Ok, I will try something.” As soon as Marinette had utter those words, she knew there was no going back now. She would have to deal with the ramifications.

“Thank you soooo much, Marinette. You made my day, no week, the entire summer. Thanks, Marinette for saving the day.”

“No problem, hehe.”

“Ok, got to go. Tell me how it goes, asap.”

“Alright. Bye”

Oh god, what in the name of hell would Marinette do? This was it. Marinette was done for. 

  
  
  



	6. The Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small one. Sorry about that.

Marinette couldn't stop pacing up and down her room. Ladybug could maintain a cool exterior and sound confident, almost always, but on the inside, she was just a clumsy teen girl, who was trying her best to not have a panic attack at every little mistake she made.

 

Tikki, worried for Marinette, interjected her pacing, “ Marinette, you can always tell Aya that you couldn't get hold of Ladybug. She would understand.”

 

“I know, Tikki. To agree or not is still in my hands. But, you see, it doesn't feel so. I feel like I have no other choice, and anyway I don't think I can face her to just give more excuses.”

 

“Well then, Marinette, how about we work on your skills of dodging questions.”

 

Tikki’s advice went to deaf ears because Marinette was preoccupied with the scene going on outside her window. 

 

“It seems like what you said will have to wait. We have an Akuma on a rampage.”

 

“Maybe you can talk it out with Chat Noir. He is also invited to be part of the interview.”

 

“Hmm, I guess I will have to even though that is another factor that makes me nervous. For now, Paris needs us. Tikki, transform me.”

 

Within moments, Ladybug had spotted the Akuma along with Chat Noir chasing it and was in the process of doing so herself. Not long after, she noticed Alya’s valiant efforts to catch up to them, from the corner of her eye.

 

The Akuma was a quick finish and Ladybug still had almost all of her five minutes. Thankfully, even Chat Noir didn't have to use his Cataclysm. She could have a quick word with him. 

 

Ladybug signalled Chat Noir to meet her on the rooftops, and he, ever so ready to address Ladybug's every beck and call, jumped on a roof immediately.

 

“Hey, m’lady. What can this cat do for you on this fine day.”

 

“Chat, I am in a dilemma. Alya Cesaire, the ladyblogger, asked us for an interview.”

 

“Doesn't she do that every other day.”

 

“Well, yes but once I reject her, she doesn't ask again until the next time. However this time, she has asked me again, and she sounded so despondent that I went against my better judgement and agreed. Now I don't know if I should go with it.”

 

“I have been mewning to ask, why do you hesitate so much?”

 

“With each passing moment I spend in an interview, I get more and more anxious that I will say something so explicit to my identity, that all of Paris will figure out who their Ladybug is.”

 

Chat Noir had seen this side of Ladybug only once and that was the first time they fought Stone Heart, the first time he met her.

 

“It's not like you to be like this”, Chat Noir said, with a rare seriousness descending on his features.

 

Ladybug looked at him and then to her feet, finally responding, “I know. During an attack, I am on a mission, my mindset is mission-oriented, and after I am not obligated to answer questions. However, in an interview, it's completely different.”

 

“You had given Alya Cesaire an exclusive once. You did great then.”

 

“Yes, exactly. That time I had no idea what would go through my mind, but that was the day I realized that I have to avoid interviews as much as I could. I managed to get through that interview unscathed, but I don't trust myself to be able to again.”

 

After making her statement, Ladybug looked back up to Chat Noir and was met with his compassionate eyes, which gave way to steely resolve as he spoke again.

 

“Ladybug there is a huge difference between that interview and the one Alya is asking for.”

 

“What?”

 

“The fact that your buffer kitten was not there to help avoid incriminating questions, give you moral support, and believe in you even when you don't trust yourself.”

 

Chat Noir watch Ladybug let loose her knotted forehead and frown, and she smiled at his antics for once. So he continued, “ I will be there too and unlike you, I have had the opportunity to give interviews. If you if feel anxious, you can always count on me to lighten up the mood. I can answer questions you hesitate for. Clearly, if you do falter, it means you don't want to lie but, have no choice. I will be there.”

 

He paused to take in her reaction. She seemed to be contemplating his words. Thankfully she didn't seem to have taken much notice of his comment on having given interviews as a civilian.

 

“You are right. I didn't quite realize what it actually meant to have you in the interview as well. Plus, I seemed to have forgotten that I do have the right to withhold information the I don't wish to divulge. Thank you. This is all new ground still, and I guess I let my panic get the better of me. I still feel apprehensive, but I see that Alya deserves a long overdue interview. I am sure that we will get through with it and I needn't get overwhelmed by the thought of all the questions. Thank you again, Chat.” 

 

Ladybug was feeling the effect of having the support of a friend. It was just Alya before, but now she knew that her partner could be approached in such a way too. Maybe she shouldn't push him away as much and trust him more with situations other than Akumas. Now, the thought of his presence at the interview calmed her rather than making her more frenzied.

 

Chat beamed. “My pleasure, my Lady.”

 

“I will confirm our presence to Alya. She will do the rest. Goodbye, kitty.”

 

With that Chat Noir saw her whisk away into the distance, following the Parisian skyline. He stared until she was out of sight and headed home himself, not at all anticipating the kind of interview that they would actually be subjected to as opposed to the one he had in mind - a simple affair, similar to the thousands of ones he survived as Adrien Agreste. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a moving a little slower than I anticipated, but I hope it is not boring. If you feel I am digressing, please let me know where. I really want to make my writing more reader-friendly. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey. : )


	7. The Turning Point

Alya had caught Ladybug and Chat Noir chatting up on a rooftop after the latest

 

Akuma. She had hoped against all hope that they were discussing her interview offer, and maybe Chat Noir had convinced Ladybug to accept the offer, but of course, she had no way of knowing what actually they spoke and was restricted to just having theories and no proof.

 

She went to bed that night with a hopeful heart, though by the time sleep graced her, her doubts had gotten the better of her. She wasn't sure how but it had happened.

 

To Alya's great surprise, she worked up to a message from Ladybug! It had been sent last night.

 

As soon as she came to her senses, she opened it up to read.

 

_ Dear Ladyblogger, _

 

_ Chat Noir and I have discussed your request and have come up to a conclusion to be a part of your interview. I have re-evaluated the situation and now I am convinced to change my initial response. It is up to you to choose the time and date. Please inform us at least a day beforehand so we can clear up our schedules. _

 

_ Yours, Ladybug  _

 

Alya found it hard to believe that Ladybug had relented, finally. Maybe it was Chat Noir or maybe it was Marinette who changed her perception. Whatever the case, she was delighted and thankful to both. If Marinette had contacted Ladybug, then this practically miraculous as well, especially the promptness of the change of Ladybug's mind and her consequent response.

 

Marinette deserved to know the good news, be it her contribution or not. So, Alya dialled up her best friends number and waited for her to receive the call. 

 

However, the call was never answered. Remembering, Marinette's habit of always sleeping in, she decided to visit her in person to share the news and in the process receive some bakery treats for breakfast.

 

Quickly getting washed up and put together for the day Alya set off on a path, well used by her. 

 

Soon enough, she was at the Dupain-Cheng’s household stuffing her mouth with delicious, freshly baked croissants and a pain au chocolat or two.

 

Midway through Alya’s breakfast, Marinette appeared, still drowsy and in her nightclothes. She had yet to realise that Alya was in the room.

 

When Marinette registered Alya’s presence, was taken aback for a second but could make a well-educated guess at her reason to be here.

 

However, Marinette had to ask, “Alya, gosh. You startled me.”

 

“Marinette, so you have finally come to. It's done. It finally happened. Ladybug agreed to give an interview. I am beyond ecstatic. Girl what magic did you do. It was so quick considering I had just put you to the task.”

 

Alya looked so lively and joyous that Marinette couldn't help but smile for her friend. 

 

“A magician never reveals his secret.”

 

“Oh, don't be like that, Marinette.”

 

“Actually, I haven't even done anything yet. Ladybug has come around all on her own or at least not because of me. Maybe Chat Noir convinced her.”

 

“I guess it would be reasonable to say so. Anyways, I am glad.”

 

“I am glad you're glad. Especially so since your spirits aren't down in the dumps now. It's summertime, it's a fun time, Alya, I can't have you so serious. We’re spending the day with our friends and this time you are going to kick back and relax, no objections accepted.”

 

“That would be terrific.”

 

Alya and Marinette soon met up with Nino and Adrien, who managed to negotiate a change in his schedule to accommodate more free time to spend with his friends.

 

Alya was also pleased with the developments the Marinette made when it came to conversing with Adrien. She only stuttered when she just met him. She could slip into her comfort zone around the boy once she got distracted enough to forget about being overly self-conscious and dramatic. The initial discrepancy in her behaviour would last for lesser periods of time the more Marinette spoke to Adrien. Alya was confident she could set those two up by the end of summer, another project she had taken upon herself to deliver.

 

So Alya spent a wonderful morning playing wingwoman for Marinette, had lunch in a cute little cafe, an almost double date, (it was a very legitimate double date in her head and nobody could change that) and an ice-cream later, Alya was waving goodbye to her friends and heading home in the most perfect of moods.

 

At some point in her way, she realised that she hadn't shared the good news with Mr Escot yet. Calling him was the first thing she did after reaching home.

 

Mr Escot was relieved to get that confirmation. He expressed his emotion by praising Alya and saying how she had renowned his faith in her and how she had performed beyond expectations.

 

At the end of his monologue, Alya pointed out that the only thing left to do was to give Ladybug and Chat Noir a place, date and time.

 

He replied that he would leave that choice to Alya, and ended the call with a formal greeting.

 

Alya instantly began to ponder on the possibilities of the meeting. She couldn't rest until she had fixated upon a plan. It was such an exciting prospect, having Ladybug and Chat Noir as her guests. 

 

However, there still was the issue that Ladybug and Chat Noir was unaware of a crucial detail. The thing was, that Alya had not actually told the heroes a the purpose of the interview. They had no clue that it was for a film and would be expecting regular questions. Alya was deeply conflicted with the dilemma of informing them this fact prior to the interview or catching them off guard.

 

Ultimately, with a heavy heart, she left out any information regarding the true nature of the interview out of the message she sent to Ladybug. Alya hated doing this but she had barely managed to get the elusive Ladybug to agree, she didn't have the courage to jeopardize the set up at this point. Leaving out the terms of their agreement would have been illegal if they had signed a document, but to Alya's conscience, it was horrid either way. 

 

Alya's devious reporter side, which would go lengths for a scoop, put up a tough battle with Alya's other, more loyal and righteous side, and reigned in a victory. This was a betrayal, she felt like a cheater. Once this exaggerated feelings phase passed, Alya got more used to the idea. She realised that in actuality this wasn't much different from the times she probed with Ladybug's identity, despite her discomfort. 

 

She would get so riled up about the idea that many times she ended up disregarding the fact that she was invading upon the right that Ladybug had to her anonymity. It just so happens that one doesn't really realize the true implications of their actions until much later, and the sensation that the realisation brings about aren't pleasant to try to accept. 

 

Alya learnt something about herself. She had moments when she let her passion get the better of her, but what was important was that she knew now. She may use manipulation today, but this time her conscience had produced immediate guilt. Alya also decided not to pry into other business as much as she used to, she would do a better job of respecting people's privacy.

 

She made up her mind to apologize to Ladybug and Chat Noir as soon as they finished the interview. Her resolutions made Alya feel much better, she felt like she made progress on her growth as a person. Mistakes and guilt are vital to learning and discovering oneself.


	8. The Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ah, sorry about the messed up schedule. I was facing a huge writers' block, whose effects still linger. This chapter may not be much but I really wanted to delay no more. I hope you like it!!

Adrien was on his way home now. Hanging out with his friends had been absolutely fantastic. He was glad that at least now he had such good friends as his classmates and his group. Alya had returned to being cheerful and ambitious again. Nino was happy seeing Alya happy. The entire group would be affected if anyone was gloomy. The power of friendship still amazed him.

 

It seemed like Marinette was also warming up to him. She didn't stutter at all, almost. Still, he would take it. 

 

Marinette had a kind soul, yet she could be fierce and impressive when she wanted. Despite all that, she seemed to be intimidated by him. Anyone would wonder about that. He would never be able to ask her out of fear of being impolite. 

 

However, he wanted to be her friend, she had a happy aura surrounding her. It drew Adrien towards her energy. She was mightily talented but was humble about it. She stood up for what was right, she was generous and a great friend. Adrien admired such qualities. She had built herself so much of respect in Adrien's eyes. In fact, he was proud to call her his friend. 

 

The outing was a success. That's what he concluded. Ah, how he had hoped for this, and now it was truly happening. Adrien couldn't be happier. 

 

As he walked up to the door he could imagine the goofy conditions of his expression, it made him overjoyed to find that he had no control over it. That could only mean true emotions, something he dearly hoped for.

 

However, all his joviality dropped as soon as he entered his house and realized that his father had been waiting for him. Adrien's current expression could best be described as aghast as he remembered the negotiations he had struck with his father to let him see his friends for extended periods of time during the summer.

 

Gabriel Agreste beckoned Adrien to follow him to his office. Meanwhile, Adrien's mind was churning with all the possibilities and forms that this summer 'job’ his father made him promise to do, could come in. 

 

His father had said something that would 'boost’ Adrien's and the company's image. It seemed like he was about to find out because his father had just started to speak.

 

“Adrien, I have decided that this summer you will star in a movie. The big screen is the next step to make our impact that much larger. I have a few auditions lined up for you. Now if you would …”

 

Adrien couldn't take it, he had to interrupt,” But father a movie would take much longer than one summer.”

 

“Then you will have to continue into the next semester. Now, no more argument. Go and look at these options.”

 

“Would I still have to do photoshoots?”

 

“Yes, now you are dismissed.”

 

Adrien was left with a pile of audition scripts. Basically, acting was now added to his list of jobs. Unlike photoshoots, their schedule wouldn’t be arranged by Nathalie. He would have to do all that in a summer which he had thought would be relaxing. How naive of him to think so. Of course, his father wouldn’t want that, now would he. And here Adrien thought he had bargained time off to spent with his friends, instead he had been tricked into one of his father’s ‘expanding schemes’, oh how he had worked to avoid those, just to fall into this trap.    

 

In his room, desolate Adrien looked at the titles and read a bit of the content of the scripts handed to him. Most seemed either like romance stories or something super dramatic. He just knew he couldn't do those in a convincing enough way. Adrien didn’t have any confidence in himself to audition for these type of roles, so he decided to pick the ones that had their audition date as far away from today as possible.

 

He fell back on his bed with a long drawn out sigh. Plagg came out of his shirt pocket to announce that he had a message from Ladybug. Adrien jumped back up.

 

“Now, that has you interested, but being a movie star depresses you. Kid, I always told you, you are weird.”

 

“Thanks, Plagg, for the confidence in my actions.”

 

“Your welcome.”

 

“Plagg, transform me.”

Within moments, Chat Noir now stood in the place of Adrien. He had transformed to check his message, and as he assumed, it was addressed to him to convey the time and place Alya had chosen for them to meet her. 

 

_ Hey kitty, _

 

_ Alya says she wants no delays and asks if the interview could be conducted tomorrow morning itself. I told her that I would be available around 9 am till noon. If that's ok with you, we can say that we would arrive then. Also, she said to just swing by her house. I was hoping we can meet a little prior to that so you can give me one final pep talk before walking in. _

 

_ Yours, Ladybug _

 

Adrien thought about his schedule tomorrow. With this new acting job that has been spring upon him, he knew his father would be impatient, but he could safely expect that tomorrow morning would more or less be considered as the calm before the storm. By the end of tomorrow, his father would ensure that Adrien had provided him with a list of auditions that he would participate in. He could slip away for a few hours and no one would be the wiser.

 

Adrien quickly sent Ladybug his approval of the timings and her plan. He just hoped his father would do nothing to mess this up.

 

On a merrier note, Ladybug wanted to meet him before the interview so she could receive a pep talk from him. Maybe Ladybug finally realized that he was more than a jokester and was ready to let him be her friend for real. From there they could only progress, right.

 

Adrien de-transform and fell back into his bed, thinking back to yesterday when Ladybug had shown her insecure side to him. She was always confident, strong and heroic, which was why he loved her. However, those same qualities made her farther out of reach. She was invincible like that, a quality that wasn’t associated with humans. 

 

For him, it was nice really, to see her when she wasn’t invincible. It made her more human, more relatable and less like an inscrutable idol. He was very glad she reached a stage where she would confide in him. He would now truly get to know who Ladybug was as a person. Maybe then she wouldn’t consider his feelings baseless. He knew she believed that once he got to know her he wouldn’t like her as much, but he had promised to love the girl behind the mask. And, Adrien was very determined to keep his promise and prove Ladybug wrong in having such ludicrous assumptions.


	9. The Point of No Return

_I am ready for this, I totally am._ If she repeated this long enough it would come true, wouldn't it?

 

There was still half an hour left, but if Marinette waited any longer she would drive herself insane. She decided it was best to just head out now and wait for Chat Noir on the Eiffel tower.

 

She transformed and ran out. Running and jumping over the city always had a calming effect on her nerves, and in no time she was at her destination.

 

Surprisingly, or maybe not surprisingly, Chat Noir was already waiting for her. Sometimes it made her feel so guilty since he was trying so hard to earn her affections, to no avail since she was in no position to submit. Especially, now that her eyes were opening to the truth, that is, her judgement of his flirting had been grossly wrong.

 

She had concluded that there certainly were some feelings her partner had developed for her, and despite her rejection, he was persistent. Maybe, in different circumstances (where she hadn't met Adrien Agreste) she might have eventually given in to his quirky over-cheesy charm.

 

As usual, a trademark Chat Noir smirk graced his features, upon her landing on the platform.

 

“So, how are you doing, My Lady. If nervousness is eating you up on the inside, it is totally not visible on the outside.”

 

“At least that is a relief.” She responded, and then turned to look at him and, asked, “what about you, you had said something about doing this before.”

 

Chat Noir flushed. He had hoped she hadn't remembered him saying that.

 

“Well, ah, yeah, kind of. I mean have had to face reporters for minor reasons. I had hoped you wouldn't have heard that little slip. I guess I was wrong. Bugaboo, you have sharp ears and eyes, and well all senses actually.”

 

Ladybug had to smile at his sheepish look.

 

“I no big deal, to be honest. It's not like Paris doesn't have popular people littered through it. In fact, I have a friend who is quite famous and has to face reporters and interviews on a regular base. I wonder how he handles fame, fans and still manages to have amazing grades. Maybe he is not human, I wouldn't doubt it. With an angelic face like his, who would.”

 

Ladybug had gone into gushing mode without realising who she is talking to. When she did, she immediately blushed and reprimanded herself for being so inconsiderate toward her partner. One look at him confirmed that Chat Noir had assumed the worst, she winced at that.

 

It was true that Ladybug's words had been a blow to his rising hopes. She didn't say it but it sure sounded like she liked this _guy,_ or at least was a fangirl _._ It seemed like she had noticed his frown so he tried his best to school his features to look less like a jealous cat that he was, to something more civil.

 

“It is not like what you think. He is only my friend, even though it didn't sound like that. It is just that our acquaintance is short so I still get overwhelmed by the fact that he is so popular. That is all.” Ladybug _tried_ damage control, but even she wouldn't buy her feeble excuses.

 

Neither did Chat Noir. However, he was glad that she considered his opinion of her that valuable that she tried to clear _misunderstandings_ as she claimed them to be. He would have thought she wouldn't have bothered to do so.

 

Upon further analysis, he observed that this _guy_ knew nothing of the opinion Ladybug had of him. She must have assumed that she was out of his league and not said anything. Chat Noir was sure that she was out of _his_ league and not the reverse, but Ladybug wouldn't be convinced of that easily, the way she described him, he was like a god in her eyes.

 

Chat Noir didn't like to admit it but he was _so_ jealous of the _guy_ who had Ladybug wrapped around his fingers. How he _wished_ it was him. He wished this _guy_ let Ladybug slip out of his fingers and then realized how amazing she was and regretted it for the rest of his life. However one thing was sure, if this _guy_ screwed with Ladybug, he would screw him up.

 

In the present though, it was unlikely that there would be any developments between those two unless they were thrown in such a situation where Ladybug would become comfortable around him and confess. Considering Chat Noir's bad luck that would be exactly what would happen. He should just see how things play out and hope for the best.

 

Albeit his reservations, he wanted to reassure Ladybug so he said, “ I totally understand.” Change of subject was needed here, so he added, “so do you want to plan some responses for expected questions or rehearse or something.”

 

“Ah, sure. That would help, I think.” Ladybug wasn't sure what Chat Noir had assumed. She decided not to think about it now, lest she will get off track. Now, the interview was looming and it required her attention.

 

“Alright, so what do you think Alya would want to know.”

 

“Let's see..”

 

They spent the next few minutes having a vivid discussion of all they could imagine that could come their way during the interview.

 

Albeit Chat Noir’s demeanour would seem unaltered, Ladybug could pick up minute discrepancies upon close examination. She felt like a useless idiot since she couldn't even do anything to alleviate his mood. Experience told her to let time to do its magic, but the thought of such trivial matters coming in between her partnership and friendship brought up a surge of emotions but mostly she felt sad at the insinuation.

 

It was her fault for throwing salt on his wounds. She pushed him away and as if she hadn't felt bad enough for that, she now made it so much worse for him. Along with this the realization of the growing regard that she felt for her partner also dawned upon her.

 

Ladybug's opinion of Chat Noir had unknowingly shifted and now that she caught up on to the fact, she couldn't fathom why it took her so long to see his true nature. She was glad of him and all that he had done for her during Akuma attacks and otherwise. Several occasions came to her mind which she hadn't taken note of before, and she could see that her kitty was clearly underappreciated. The spotlight was mostly on Ladybug, but she decided that today will be about Chat Noir. She would make sure that the interview was inclined to him and not her. She wanted to show him how much she appreciated him and his efforts for Paris and herself, and she would take every opportunity presented.

 

With the allotted time approaching, Chat Noir ceased with the talking and Ladybug yielded as well. With a final nod to each other, they set off in the direction of Alya's meeting point, the alleyway going through Alya's block of apartments.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir indulged in their synchronisation and didn't waste this opportunity to perform their simultaneous landing, the effort was lost on Alya though. She was uncharacteristically nervous, wiring her hands and pacing like a madwoman.

 

Upon perceiving Ladybug and Chat Noir's presence, some of Alya's anxiousness dissipated but clearly, most of it still lingered.

 

She rushed up to them and exclaimed, “ You came! Thank the lords.”

 

Ladybug gave Alya a gentle smile and said, “We wouldn't back out once we made a promise.”

 

“Yes, I know. I was just freaking out, because … well..uh…. The thing is that I have been keeping a few details of the interview from you guys. Pleasedon'tbe madatme.”

 

Alya had shrivelled up into a defensive position with the arms covering her face.

 

Ladybug took a sharp intake of breath and stiffened. Chat Noir knew then he would have to take charge of this. He tentatively asked, “ What do you mean. What kind of details have you kept from us.”

 

“ Uh… so you see, this interview is for a movie.”

 

“ Movie?” Ladybug repeated, snapping out of her dazed state, quickly realising what had been going here.

 

“ This production company called Escot Productions wants to honour the superheroes of Paris by projecting the first ever movie about them, on the big screen. Mr Escot wants to interview you both to ascertain some facts so he can portray your characters on the big screen to the best of his abilities.”, Alya explained, still wringing her hands

 

So this was what Escot Productions was up to. No wonder the secrecy. It was a spectacular idea, which would draw in audiences in hordes. Such a concept would be the prime idea to replicate and would have people dying to produce it first. Ladybug could admit that having a movie about her thrilled her to no end but at the same time, it terrified her to think that her every move, every word would be analysed to find the perfect actor and to make the script. These were light waters and she had to tread with much more caution that she was going to earlier.

 

Ladybug looked to Chat Noir to see his sentiments on the matter. She could sense his excitement and also his conflicts. His eyes seemed to convey the right to the decision entirely on her. She was quite conflicted.

 

“ All you tell us will be confidential. Like I said before, you can refuse to answer any questions. The entire control of the interview will be up to you two. We will also sign an official document stating that. Please at least appear for it.”, Alya implored.

 

Ladybug sighed and looked down to her feet. She didn't like to see her friend like this. Maybe she shouldn't have encouraged her to get into this, it already took a toll on her friend.

She replied, “ okay.” just for the sake of Alya.

 

Alya looked so relieved after that. Rolls of tension fell off her back.

 

“ But we would like to discuss this new circumstance before we head into the interview.”

 

“ Alright. That is totally reasonable.”

 

Alya was ready to accept almost anything at this point. She just wanted to be done with this.

 

“Off we go then” Ladybug announced with the confidence that she didn't feel internal. “ Do you want a ride?” She asked Alya with her statement smirk.

 

“ Yes, please.”

 

Ladybug let Alya on her back, piggyback style. “ Hold on tight.” She said before swinging out of the alley, Chat Noir on her tail.

 

Alya led them to the building that contained Escot Productions. Now, that he was here gazing at the facade of the building, Adrien could faintly recall seeing the place in one of Nino’s movie magazines, the one he had ranted on about weeks. Nino would be mighty thrilled to hear of this project, especially that Alya was working on it. She could probably get them on set, considering that she had confidential information in her hands. That would be cool.

 

However as far as this succeeding interview was concerned, Chat Noir was himself not sure what to expect. Adrien, as popular as he was, never had the exposure to this kind of interviewing situation. He hoped he could still uphold the oath he took for Ladybug to be the more experienced one, even though from the looks of it, the possibility was slim.

 

Alya led them to the roof of the building and slid off of Ladybug’s back. She instantly spotted the exit, and they all filled through it within moments. They descended the stairs. Upon reaching the right floor, Alya briskly navigated the office and paraded them to a secluded room.

 

Leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir there, Alya hurriedly thrust a buzzer into their general direction and departed saying, “I will go inform Mr Escot of your arrival. You can have your discussion here as long as you like. When you are ready just buzz for me.”

 

By the time they both had righted their positions after a situation flailing that had been a result of both of their dives for the buzzer, the door had already clicked shut.

 

Ladybug sighed, a weary look crossing her sharp features.

 

Chat Noir said, “You ok, my lady.”

 

“Yes, yes. I just need to breathe, get my bearings and redefine my intended behaviour for the interview.” Ladybug answered, sliding down a wall into a sitting position.

 

Chat Noir wanted to help but couldn’t fathom how. He also ended up joining Ladybug on the floor. He wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea to agree to this. He had placed blind faith in Ladybug when she asked for his approval. Not that he didn’t trust her judgement, but she herself had no notion of what would happen. The deed was done. A private interview for a movie would, allegedly speaking, be less demanding than a public one, however, they just weren’t prepared for it and so this interview could go either way.  

 

“I wish I could make claims of expertise or even experience, but sadly, the situation hasn’t come across me either. We are in the same boat. Nevertheless, I have got your back, Ladybug.”

 

“And I yours. It is not that bad really. At least our interview would be more private and subject oriented.”

 

“Do you want to go over some standard questions and work on altering our responses to better acquit the updated quality of the interview.”

 

“No, I rather just talk about anything but this.”

 

“So, you have a celebrity furrriend, huh?”

 

“Or anything but that.”

 

“Alright, alright”, Chat Noir conceded, smirking like the kitten he was.

 

“You are never gonna let me live this down, are you”, Ladybug sighed.

 

“Nope”, Chat Noir declared. “It’s just that no one would even imagine _LADYBUG_ gushing over her celebrity crush.”

 

“It’s not like _that._ I was not-”, Ladybug tried to defend her cause, however, Chat Noir had already interjected her.

 

“You needn't provide me with explanations. Ladybug, after all, you are just a normal girl and are allowed to do normal things. The burden and the expectations that come with being Ladybug shouldn’t oblige your true self from growing up too quickly. Something like that makes you seem more tangible, and that is a good thing because the fact that there is only a regular girl behind that mask, only functions to increase the true worth of your person. Ladybug, I have no doubt that you are extraordinary with or without the mask. Never forget that and never sell yourself short, whether it be, the most dangerous Akuma or the most sought-after boy in Paris or the most daunting interview, you face.”

 

This little speech of Chat Noir’s touched Ladybug’s heart. She was shocked that he should bequest such praises for the hidden girl behind the mask. He truly believed in her even when she didn’t in herself. Yet again she was reminded of her inanity in judging him so immediately.

 

Overwhelmed, Ladybug could only mutter, “Thank you, kitty”, before a resounding silence befell upon them as they got lost in their reflections.

 

In time Ladybug stood up again, the emanating the hallmark Ladybug swagger with full force. Chat Noir, still getting over his speech and its implications, joined her. Wordlessly, they shared a look and in the next moment, Alya had been summoned.

 

“Hey, so you guys ready?”, Alya asked.

 

A nod from both was Alya’s confirmation to proceed. “Okay, come this way.”

 

As Alya got closer to Mr Escot’s office, her disquiet mind settled into a more docile state. So far, everything was going as well as she could hope. With the looming task that she had gotten so dishevelled over complete, Alya was left with the more exhilarating aspect of the interview, more information on the enigmatic heroes of Paris. Of course, she couldn’t disclose any of the succeeding discussion to anyone, she was nonetheless excited to know all she could, and see how they respond and what they say to each question.       

 

Another variable was Mr Escot. In actuality, Alya had no clue what he had planned for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Alya knew he could be quite unpredictable and she was curious.

 

Alya came up against Mr Escot’s door and moved aside to let Ladybug enter first. Mr Escot had risen from his perch, greeted and shook hand with both, and soon enough they were all settled on their seats, waiting to begin.

 

Mr Escot spoke up, “Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to my production studio. Before we begin, I would like to ask you, do you consent the production and distribution of a work based on your persona.”

 

That was very direct, Ladybug thought. She appreciated that he cut to the chase but she felt like she had been bombarded with questions when it was just one, simple question. She had pause and think before she could formulate a reply.

 

“Your idea is huge, Mr Escot”, Ladybug began. “We don’t want to be the reason you had to stop”, Chat Noir added. “However, we cannot, for the safety reasons, permit the reproduction of some events”, Ladybug continued.

 

“Of course. _I_ don’t want to be the reason you have to face any problem. Which is why I have prepared a contract. Here”, Mr Escot replied while handing both a copy.

 

“This is a rough draft. I have left the terms of the contact up to you. You can go over it and we can finalize it at the next meeting if you want it to happen. For now, all of us in this room will sign this agreement for our discussions, making them confidential.”    

 

Ladybug was taken aback at the measures Mr Estoc had taken to ensure that Ladybug and Chat Noir would feel like they were the ones to call the shots. It seemed unnatural, the attempts to make her feel comfortable enough to share information, to the point where Ladybug was tempted to conclude it as a chicanery. However, her experience as Ladybug had taught her enough to know that jumping to conclusions was the perfect concoction for festering an Akuma.

 

So she clamped her instincts and looked to her partner to discern his opinions. Chat Noir was still immersed in his thoughts. At length, he spoke up, “So, you say, all that is said in this room will stay in this room?”

 

“Yes, it will. Although, I can use any of your statements and the facts that you present us, in my script.”

 

“And what if we do not sign the contract?”, Chat Noir further inquired.

 

“If you do sign the contract, you will be part of the entire script-making, casting, pre-production, production and post-production process. You will have the direct right to rule out any scene, dialogue or other detail if you feel like it. On the other hand, if you were to refuse to sign the contract, I will make my script, consult legal specialists to get it approved and shoot my movie according to me and my audience's expectations. Your involvement in the process would be restricted to a minimal amount.”

 

Ladybug considered his words carefully. He told them clearly that if they didn’t sign the contract, they would have little to no control over the contents of the movie. Truth be told, that really wasn’t that much of an inconvenience since there was not much that Mr Escot could reveal to the public that wasn’t already common knowledge. She did notice that he hadn’t sugar-coated his words and had been to the point. Though she could also conclude that he could have used that as a trick to make signing the contract seem more desirable. Or was she overthinking the situation?

 

There was no way to know, but one thing was for sure, they had to make sure there were not making a rash decision. If they did end up regretting anything, it would be held up against them that they did not think things through enough. This really was much larger and complicated than she could have expected when agreeing to the interview.               

 

“For now, it is best that we give a rest to the matter of the contract. Chat Noir and I would like to discuss it privately but after this meeting”, Ladybug voiced her thoughts, especially directed towards Chat Noir.

 

Chat Noir picked up the agreement from the table and gave it a once over. He passed it onto Ladybug once he was done. He had seen several of his modelling contracts and as far as he could compare, this agreement seemed to follow what Mr Escot said. The shots were at their hands. After Ladybug had completed her read, Chat Noir took back from her and drew his signature paw print on, to show Ladybug his approval. She followed suit, making her ladybug symbol.

 

Mr Escot beamed as Ladybug handed over the piece of paper with their signature, and thus their consent.   

 

“Now, we will begin”, Mr Escot declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written a longer chapter to compensate for my inconsistency. I hope you like it.


	10. The Whirlwind

Everything was a whirlwind. They had found out that the interview was for a movie, they had been lead to Escot Productions, they had met the man himself and had signed an agreement.

Things were progress so quickly that Ladybug had no idea if she was making the right decisions. And now he was saying that he wanted to recreate “Horrificator” since that Akuma was not well known and the people involved were few.

 

“How do you know about it at all”, Chat Noir had immediately pointed out.

 

“One of the students, who was present there shot a video of the entire akumatization. I was on the jury of the competition the video submitted to. It was a good entry, unfortunately, the Mayor ruled it out.”

 

“Oh”

 

“Every since I saw that movie, it has not left my thoughts. There were just so many occurrences that seemed odd, but we will get to that later. One day, I just had a lightbulb, ‘Why not turn it into my next project’. So, here we are.”, Mr Escot finished with a flourish, looking extremely proud of what he had come up with.

 

Ladybug swallowed a gulp and Chat Noir looked tense. It was true, there were many things that had happened during the Akuma, that were inexplicable. However, until this moment, their attention hadn’t been drawn to them. Looking back, each could only think of more and more errors each had made during the course of that Akuma. Some could potentially expose their identity if explored thoroughly, but they couldn’t risk increasing his curiosity by showing any opposition to his idea. They figured, if they wanted to dissuade him they would have to come up with a valid argument that did not propel his suspicions. It was poker face time.

 

“So, what do you want to portray.”, Ladybug asked.

 

“There a lot of things that happened during that Akuma, that I want to show but do not have sufficient information to proceed with.”  

 

“Like what”, was the reluctant, tentative reply of Chat Noir.

 

“I want to have the input of all the people involved if possible and that includes both of you as well.”

 

“I can get an interview with my classmates for you. They would be excited to speak with you, especially Nino.”, Alya spoke up, for the first time during the interview. 

 

“I think it would be easier to give you our opinion scene wise rather than now all together.”, Chat Noir said and Ladybug nodded her head.  

 

“Sure, but I need you to answer some of my questions. For starters, can you enlighten us more about your transformations? It doesn’t have to be accurate, just a rough idea so I can get it somewhat correct on screen.”

 

“Well, uh, um, it’s like…” Ladybug began, however, Chat Noir interrupted her, saying, “Can’t you just show them, us, entering a room and coming out transformed.”

 

“Yeah, that would be good, and much easier for all of us.”, Ladybug agreed, shooting Chat Noir an appreciative look.

 

“Hmmm, that would make shooting the scene less complex, but, it would also take away the fun from it. It will thrill people to see Ladybug and Chat Noir transform on screen.” Mr Escot responded.

 

“I am sorry, Mr Escot. You are going to  **have** to make a compromise for us.”, was the firm yet imploring decision from Chat Noir.

 

“I guess I will concede. For now.”, Mr Escot concluded, rather sinisterly, but the effect lasted for no more than the second he had paused before his chirpier tone resurfaced. “There are many more questions I want to ask you, however, they all seem to elude me right at this moment. I still have to work out how I proceed with all that I yet have to fully absorb from our conversation today. I hope you think over my proposal of signing the contract and decide to agree to a few more rounds of our meetings. Oh right, I almost forgot, I would need a way for me to contact you. I foresee many sporadic messages from me to you at random times of the day for which I would require a medium.” 

 

After a few seconds of staring at each other Ladybug propounded, “We could create a work email for this purpose. It would also help us solve the major problem. He also wanted a way to contact us. I had this idea earlier but it was like a brief flash. Only now that we are on the subject again I recalled the idea.”

 

“Hmm, that would be a great idea. Only you have to make sure to check it at regular intervals.”

 

“Right. We will send you the email id through Alya.”, Ladybug said, and after, all of them elapsed into an awkward silence.

 

Perceiving no other reason to stay, Ladybug said, “So, if you may excuse us, we would like to take your leave”.

 

“Yes, I believe we are all done for today.”

 

“Ok, then. We bid you adieu.”

 

“Goodbye, superheroes of Paris.”

 

“Goodbye, Mr Escot” 

 

“Wait, wait. Before you leave, I wanted to confirm: Can I proceed with the movie? Do you have any objections to my moving ahead with it? I have a limited time frame to work with. So, if you allow I would like to move on to the next step immediately.”

 

“By all means, Me Escot, go ahead. We will let you know our response soon.” and with that Ladybug and Chat Noir were gone. 

After their exit, Mr Escot sat back and leaned into his chair and let out swoosh of air in one breath. At the moment he was up on his feet, facing Alya. “It is time. Get the copyright signed, print the flyers and spread the message through all of the social media: ‘Escot Productions is casting again, this time for the role of our beloved superheroes- Ladybug and Chat Noir’. It’s going to be great. I just know it”.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know it has been a month. I have no excuses for my tardy behaviour. I apologise to those who might have been waiting if such people exist. And thank you again if you have been sticking around for this much.


	11. The Publicizing

Walking out of that room was much more relieving than either Ladybug or Chat Noir thought. Ladybug’s heart finally stopped racing and she could look back at all that occurred and all that she said with more clarity. She dearly hoped that in the heat of the situation she had not said anything that she would regret later.

 

They made their way to the roof as swiftly as possible. They reached the edge of it and faced each other.  All Ladybug could do was let out a sigh of exasperation accompanied by her dragging her hand down her face. She looked down to her to her feet and out to the city before looking back to Chat Noir and addressing the imminent discussion.

 

“Well, that went not as planned.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“You were great, kitty. A life saver, many times.”

“Hey, LB. No need for all that. We are a team so it’s a given we have each other’s backs even in situations that do not involve fighting.” 

 

“Yeah, you are right and I need to see it better. However, back to the meeting. Honestly, I am not sure what to make of any of it. It all was totally unexpected and I was so unprepared for the whole lot. Mr Escot seemed complacent enough but we really mustn’t let our guard down. As far as the contract goes, I think we both agree this decision should be taken after much consideration. I initially assumed we should be fine if we didn’t sing it, albeit, after going through the entire meeting, I am not so sure. Mr Escot has stumbled upon some interesting evidence. We don’t really know much in the way of legal contracts. So research is a must and so is caution. We need to look into making contracts and their terms so we can ensure our set terms do not have loopholes. Also, some digging into Mr Escot’s history and work style might prove useful. Let us return home and try to find out as much as we can. If anything major pops up we can pass over the message through our kwamii’s asap.”

 

“Right you are Ladybug. And don’t worry about the email thing. I will handle it and send you the id and password and Alya the id when its ready. You just do what you think needs to be done and I will proceed along as how I see fit. We should also communicate more amongst ourselves and share our finds. It will all be fine”. Chat Noir replied, in a soft, consoling kind of voice. He then gave her a side hug, patted her shoulder and jumped upon the railing. Giving her a final goodbye he set of home to sneak in before lunch. 

 

Ladybug headed home herself and spent the next few hours trying to sort out her thoughts and organise them on paper. She also wrote up the important points to be noted for the meeting.  

 

Marinette felt much better after the exercise. She felt a relaxing nap next would be best for her nerves and right she was. When she came to, early evening, she felt all the tension leave her muscles. She stretched and took a deep breath just when her phone beeped. 

 

She checked to find several unread messages, mostly from Alya. She seemed to be telling Marinette to check out some posts on different social media. When she had no response from Marinette she had sent a picture of the object there itself. 

 

Looking at it, the first thought to enter Marinette’s consciousness had been ‘Boy, is Mr Escot quick’.      

 

\---------------------- -- >*_*<\----------------------------

 

Adrien had reached home in the nick of time to make it to lunch without being missed. After lunch, he had to do a short shoot. Then he had been left to his own devices presumably to give him time to prepare his ‘list’.

 

Adrien decided to just take a nap, it would be much better than brooding on his pathetic situation. Unfortunately for him, right at the apex of his sleep, there was a knock on his door. It was no doubt Nathalie which mostly meant that his father wanted to see him. It seemed like Adrien had misjudged the amount of time his father was willing to provide him for making his selections.   

 

Adrien glanced at the stack of scripts on his desk to recall the names he had decided upon. Trying his best to procrastinate the inevitable as much as possible, he walked over to the door in the slowest pace he could muster, all the while groaning internally.

 

The door opened to reveal Nathalie, as stoic as ever, here to deliver a message from Mr Agreste. “Mr Agreste wants to see you”.

 

“Of course. I will go right away.”

 

At this point, this particular conversation was automatic anyway. There was no need for further formalities. As much as Adrien was reluctant, he knew better than to keep his father waiting so he acted upon his words before any fusses could arise.

 

It was the same old routine as always- knock the door these many times and enter, say the standard greeting, wait for his father’s response, and so on- however, today Adrien was surprised to see streaks of excitement, albeit not more the pinpricks, among his cold features. 

 

“Adrien, I have the perfect role for you. The audition is tomorrow. I want you to try out for it. There is no script, it’s an open audition.”

 

No script. Then it would most likely be a small role for which they would need to see his improv skills. Adrien as it was, didn’t want to spend his entire break on this. A small role would be one of the best moves on his part, in a situation like the one he was stuck in. Also, for some reason, his father seemed eager for this one. It would be easier for them all to just agree now.

 

Decision made, Adrien gave his confirmation. His father just dismissed him and Adrien was glad to continue his nap where he had left of. However, it seemed like Nino had messaged him. Adrien pulled up the link Nino had forwarded with so many exclamations. 

 

His screen lit up with a poster, calling for an audition. This particular post had gained a lot of momentum, despite its recent upload, it had been seen by thousands already. Considering the subject of the poster, it was no wonder. A message like that had probably blown up the internet and was shared all over Paris, if not France and beyond. Given the short notice of the audition, Adrien was sure that many, many people would be lining up for the roles. After all who wouldn’t want to portray their heroes on the big screen. Even though not many people can free up their schedule last minute as such, the request was for teenagers, most of them would be on their summer break. They would free up tomorrow for an opportunity like this. If not most, many would, certainly enough, enough for Mr Escot to find his Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

 

Adrien only hoped that he didn’t just confirm to his father about his presence of  _ this _ audition. He knew that his father would make sure he followed through with his word. The odds were stacked against him since this was also an open audition like the one his father mentioned and only something like the role of one of Paris’ resident superhero would interest his father to that extent. Adrien hoped against hope that he might get lucky this once and be heading for another audition tomorrow, if not that then at least his audition shouldn’t make it apparent who Chat Noir really is. Knowing his luck, he should be prepared to be screwed tomorrow.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am trying at the schedule again. I know this one was not much but its progress. Thank you for sticking with me. If some facts are repeated, feel free to let me know. It's is my first time writing something so long. Any criticism is always appreciated.


	12. The Build-up

Marinette was hopping from one foot to the other, hopefully, no one would pick up on the state of her nerves. This entire production has made her nervous countless times already and it has barely started. God knows what will happen. 

 

What was going on in Mr Escot’s mind? What was he planning, conducting an audition sans script? What more ‘ingenious’ ideas did he have up his sleeve? Marinette’s imagination was on overdrive imagining up scenarios, each one worse than the last. Her panic driven images were halted when an insistent tap on her shoulder demanded her attention.

 

“Marinette, Marinette, where are you?” 

 

“Oh, Alya. Sorry, I was um thinking about something”

 

“Your expression tells me that you have been thinking alright. Thinking too much, that too over- dramatic, over- exaggerated scenarios. Girl, what's up”

 

“Oh, nothing”, Marinette replied with a wave of her hand. For Alya to have noticed Marinette’s panic in her excitement must mean that Marinette must have looked quite shaken. So, she channelled her inner Ladybug, did a mental countdown to help her calm down. If it came down to it, she, as Ladybug could stop any part of this production if she signed the contract. That was another can of worms, stored for later. 

 

“Marinette, I am glad you could make it. Nino has also spoken to Mr Escot today morning. He said he will relay the details when we meet him here. He seemed really pumped.”. If it had been any other situation, Marinette would have been pestered by Alya to no end until she was provided with reasonable insight into Marinette’s problems. But today the source of Marinette’s problems was Alya’s source of excitement, in fact, all of Paris’ with the audition for the role of Ladybug and Chat Noir being conducted in less than an hour.

 

“I am kinda a part of the production even if I was only verbally hired to be a part of the costumes department. How could I stay away from such an important event for the movie?”,  _ And _ she had been curious who would be chosen to play her. After all, it was not every day you get to witness an audition for a role that you play in real life for a movie dedicated to you. Despite the stress she has received, she was incredibly happy and gratified Mr Escot wants to portray her and her partner on screen and that Paris is was so thrilled at the fact. It was such a feeling, knowing that the masses think you and your efforts to be worthy of such praise.

 

“Are you gonna try out?” Alya suddenly asked. 

 

“Try out?” Marinette was quite confused as to why Alya would ask  _ her _ to try out. 

 

“Yeah, try out, for the role of Ladybug”

 

“Oh god no. No way. That would just be…  just be…” by this point, Marinette was flailing her arms all over the place. She couldn’t even imagine what her cure situation would bring about. There was no way she wanted to do that to herself. It was like paving her way to her own demise.” …  very, very disastrous”. 

 

“No. Why would you say that. You look the part and I bet you can act like her if you really tried.”

 

“Alya, there is no way I can act like Ladybug even if I really tried. We look alike and that’s where our similarities end. She’s too … too Ladybug for me to even impersonate.”

 

“You and Ladybug are both …. you and she are like … ok, I can’t think of anything. But you don’t have to be like her to pretend to be her.” 

 

“Anyway, this audition is conducted in pairs, one auditioning for Ladybug and the other for Chat Noir, simultaneously. I don’t have a partner and I couldn’t go in there alone.”

 

“That is a lousy excuse, Marinette. Mr Escot can make an exception for you, not only because you are my friend but also since you were there at the time of the Akuma that he has chosen to portray. Plus you have many other options. I bet there will be many other partner-less people wanting to audition who would be more than happy to partner up with you.”

 

_ I already have a partner, thank you very much. And I wouldn’t replace him for just anyone.  _ It was true, Marinette realized. She wouldn’t want anyone else to take the place if her partner. The thought made her scowl. 

 

“Alyaaa. Stop with this pestering.”

 

Looking at Marinette’s crossed arms and unimpressed, deadpan face, Alya put up her hand in defeat. 

 

“Ok, ok, you win. Don’t audition for the most sought after role in Paris. I was just suggesting and you got all defensive. I know it’s not that you can’t do it, you are shy. That’s all. Be more confident in yourself. You’re are amazing and you don’t give yourself enough credit for it.”

 

Only if Alya was right and lack of confidence was the only problem. Marinette sighed and continued with what she was going to say. 

 

“ Paris and Mr Escot have high expectations that Marinette might not meet. I guess I am not totally confident in myself but Alya, just drop the matter.”

 

“Alright, Marinette. It’s ok, people do put Ladybug on a sky-high pedestal but I am sure they wouldn’t be disappointed in you. If it bothers you so much then I will obligingly drop the matter.” 

 

“ Thanks, Alya”

 

Alya didn’t want to push Marinette too much but she was not done this it entirely. After all, it not Alya then who will push Marinette to come out of her shell and be more proud and comfy in herself. She will pick it up again at the right moment. For now, a distraction was due. 

 

“Whatever you wish to do, do, but regardless of all that, I am very excited to see who will play our Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Marinette was glad Alya changed the subject. She needed to relax not get even more riled up. 

 

“Yeah, me too. The whole of Paris is actually. Although, I don’t know when the news would be released. Considering the attention this had got that too so quickly, I think not long after. Oh, here comes Nino.”        

“Hi, Alya. Hi, Marinette.”, Nino waved and greeted them and the greeted him in response.

 

“So, what happened in there that has you so excited?” Alya asked immediately. 

 

“ Oh it was a great, but before that, Alya you have been holding out on us all this time. You knew about this project for god knows how long. Wait, wait wait, I just realized that it must be since around that time you were all mopey on us and were avoiding all our questions about what has you in such a mood. I remember you were very happy on the day and gloomy the next. What was that about.” 

 

“Well, you’d be right about that. I did find out a few days prior to that incident. In my defence, I had practically taken an oath of secrecy. I only told Marinette that I was given a great opportunity from an unknown source so I could ask for her advice. I brought her to meet Mr Escot so she could also work on this and we can spend here or at least, be in each other's vicinity. Even then she was not told, she found out yesterday. So a lot of trust was placed on me to keep quiet. And as for the mood swings, my first assignment was to get an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. You know they are impossible to catch and that wouldn’t even be half the work. Convincing Ladybug… a whole other level. Thankfully after first declining, she came around by herself and agreed. Only yesterday, Mr Escot conducted that interview. As soon it was over he started working like crazy, getting legal validation, printing and posting flyers, using connections to spread the word. I was running all over the place. It was so chaotic and he was in a hurry to have the audition ASAP. His deadline is the end of summer. Luck for him, his team and him are all crazy efficient. With that much time, this is the best we got. And that is pretty much the whole story”.

 

“ Woah! All this was done in a day. I have to say, what you’ve got is pretty impressive especially for an impromptu. Now, I am even more excited to work with Mr Escot.” While Nino was saying this, Marinette wasp panicking again. Mr Escot got more and unpredictable. From Alta’s account, he probably had a very detailed plan for this and had been waiting for the perfect time to execute it. And what time than summer break where all the teenagers would be available to participate in his movie. Nino might be getting more and more eager to work with Mr Escot, but Marinette was dreading it more and more. 

 

Blessedly Alya was busy interrogating Nino about his meeting with Mr Escot. Apparently, he wants Nino to work with him as assistant director since he had been the one to shoot the initial clip of the Akuma. This being Nino’s hobby, he was happy to have this opportunity to learn and showcase his talent, like Alya. Marinette just wished she was involved as a designer only, but at this point, she had to be heavily involved as Ladybug steer this in the right direction. Then she would be able to share their excitement and look forward to the experience that she would gain. But it was not to be. 

 

Marinette was brought out of her reverie this time by the utterance if a name. It snapped her to attention, all her senses on high alert. 

 

“Adrien is here as well. I didn’t know he was coming.” When Marinette processed Alya’s words, all thought of Mr Escot and her identity left her as her mind was swarmed with thoughts of her crush, heading towards them. 

 

Adrien was here. That means he wanted to audition. Audition for Chat Noir. Ahhhh. He would have a high chance of getting it. Ahhhh. Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir. Kind, gentlemanly, sunshine Adrien as her flirty, pun-loving, dorky partner. Marinette couldn’t even imagine it. They were total opposites. Poles. Positive and negative. Marshmallow and chocolate. Cinnamon rolls and coffee. Cookies and croissants. Don’t get her wrong, they were both great guys, caring, compassionate and selfless. But, there was no way Adrien could pull of a roll like Chat Noir. If he did, then he was an amazing actor. So, going back to her initial assumption, maybe there wasn’t a high chance of his getting the role. But still, the implications had Marinette shaken. 

 

“ I didn’t know he was going to be here, either”, Nino replied. 

 

“Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting,” Alya said in a low, devious voice. Marinette could detect a plan in it. There was something cooking upon that head of hers. Alya almost smirked and there was a dangerous glint in her eye, as she focused on Adrien looking around and spotting them. He waved and made his way over through the throngs of young teenagers talking in pairs and some groups, while Alya still stared. Suddenly Alya whipped her head to face Marinette. She leaned into Marinette’s space and whispered, “He is alone. I don’t see anyone who could be his partner.” 

 

Alya’s tone sent shivers done Marinette’s spine. Her words gave clues to what she planning and Marinette was not liking where this was heading, not one bit. 


	13. The Worst Assumption

Adrien awoke that morning and went about his daily morning routine. Halfway through brushing his teeth, it struck him “Today he was going to a mystery audition”. All the sleep in his heavy-lidded eyes was chased away and he almost dropped his toothbrush due to the sudden awareness. 

 

Breathing out the intake of air that had accompanied the shock, Adrien instructed himself to calm down and be rational.  ‘It not like father told me that I was being taken to audition for Chat Noir. It could be any other role as well.’ His destination for that afternoon being a mystery made him more anxious than giving him relief. 

 

If he knew he could prepare for it accordingly. However, he hadn’t bothered to ask yet, dreading what he knew was coming anyway. It would be so easy to just confirm it with Nathalie and not be in this constant jittery state. But Adrien couldn’t make himself do it. 

 

Whatever the situation may end up being, he shouldn’t walk in completely unprepared. It wasn’t like he didn’t have an inkling of what might happen. It would be irresponsible on his part to ignore the high probability of ending up auditioning for Chat Noir. He must practice acting, cause it would take a lot of it to not let out his inner Chat and in fact pretend to be as unlike Chat as possible, when the truth was contrary. 

 

Adrien checked his phone after his shower to find a text from Nino, saying that he was heading out to meet Mr Escot who wanted to talk to him about the horrificator movie. Nino clearly was excited. Adrien was happy for him, but he had to wonder how much Mr Escot had already planned out. Adrien felt bad for him. It would be a lot of waste of effort if Ladybug or Chat Noir put a damper on his plans. Adrien decided to let things proceed the way they are as much as possible. Knowing Ladybug, they would try to be a little of a hindrance as possible. 

 

To reassure himself, Adrien spent the rest of the morning practice to be the worst Chat Noir he could muster. He knew what he was like as Chat Noir so he could direct his behaviour in the opposite direction, that is if his actions do not become subconscious or natural. He must think twice before speaking or acting anything and mustn’t let habit guide him. He had to be careful nonetheless. 

 

After what seemed like eons, Nathalie arrived to announce that lunch had been served. After lunch, he was directly led to the car. 

 

Adrien’s heart beats became faster and faster as the distance from his house grew. His palms were sweaty and his leg bobbed in anticipation. The moment was drawing closer when he would finally have to fully accept his fate. 

 

He knew the direction they were headed. It was the last place he wanted to go to. Adrien could potentially destroy everything he had spent the last few years building. The thought was terrifying. He tried to steer off of such despairing thoughts. 

 

All to soon Nathalie was nudging him to indicated their arrival. They were here. Escot Production headquarters. Adrien stepped out of the car and looked up the looming building, a gulp sliding down his throat. 

 

He seemed glued to the pavement. Nathalie had to practically drag him in. He had hoped she would go back but no chance, she stayed. She would only leave with him. Adrien guessed his father made her drop her very busy schedule to see him do audition even if it took all afternoon. His father obviously didn’t trust him to do it without supervision. 

 

Adrien signed as he walked through the double doors of the elevator. The room where all the auditionees were gathered was huge but despite that, it was loaded with people. The turnout had been great, just as Adrien had expected. He eyes sweeper around the room looking for familiar faces. He didn’t expect to find anyone in the crown but was surprised to spot Marinette or so the thought. Upon a closer look, he realized that it was her and she was talking to Alya and Nino. 

 

Alya spotted him first and then pointed out his presence to the other two. Upon looking at the surprised looks on their faces, Adrien realized that they didn’t know he would be here and would have expected him to notify them, especially Nino who had texted him his right after he had received the offer from Mr Escot. 

 

Well he himself hadn’t known, so there’s that. At this point, he could only wave and walk over to them. 

 

“ Hello, Nino, Marinette, Alya. You’re all here.” Adrien greeted, his hand automatically at the back of his head.

 

They all greeted in return. Marinette’s was a little stuttered, but it was progress. 

 

“So, Adrien, you’re here to audition?”, Alya asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. By this point, Adrien knew that it meant that she was up to something. Honestly, he couldn’t blame her, here he was, Adrien Agreste, auditioning for Chat Noir and he didn’t even tell them. As the Lady Blogger, as Adrien’s friend, no matter what way he say it, this would definitely be great news for her. 

 

“Well, you know my father. This was another trick up his sleeve”, Adrien started off and observed as Nino’s expression went from surprised and slightly betrayed to confused. Alya was also not expecting him to say that. 

 

“He made a bargain with me saying that I could spend more time with you all if I did a new kind of work this summer. I thought he meant more modeling or other little work. Little did I know that I had let him rope me into one of his expanding schemes that I had been avoiding, staring in a movie.”, Adrien explained and ended with a huff. 

 

“ I don’t see what’s so bad about it. I mean who wouldn’t want to star in a movie. All that fame and fortune.”, Alya asked 

 

“See that’s the thing. Game and fortune I d rather be without 

 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t need those.”

 

“Unfortunately yes. It’s a lot to deal with. I miss a lot of things other my age do. Being rich and famous comes with its own set of problems, not that am not grateful for what I have. It’s just that I really don’t want more than I can help.”

 

“Well fame aside, wouldn’t you want to take up the role of one of Paris’ superheroes. I mean who wouldn’t. Look at the number of people who showed despite the short notice and quite a few of them are unqualified to even. What people wouldn’t do to have the honor of representing Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Nino said. 

 

“Exactly. It is such an honorable role, Paris’ superheroes. I don’t think I will be able to do justice to them. They deserve the best of the best, not me.”, Adrien replies. 

 

Alya was quick to shoot back, “True, except the part about you not doing them justice. You are undermining yourself. You can better more than half the people here if not all. For one, you already look the part.”

 

“That is where our similarities end. Chat Noir is carefree, energetic, suave and the best pun master in town. There is no way I can compare, let alone imitate him.”

 

“Pshhh, Chat Noir, the best pun master in town. Oh please. He may be all those other things and more but not a good comedian.”, Marinette countered before realizing what she was doing. When the meaning of her words struck her, it was already too late and her face flushed with heat. 

 

Adrien frowned, “Oh, but his puns are the best”.

 

Ahh, there was no turning back now, Marinette had to go with it. “ Chat Noir takes huge pride in his puns but unfortunately you are the first person to call him funny.”

 

“I suppose we all have a different perception of comedy, but Marinette you may never know, Chat Noir might have many fans for his puns.”

 

“If you say so, Adrien. If you say so.”, Marinette shrugged. Not wanting to raise suspicions, she gave up the matter. However, she was surprised to find Adrien to be a fan of puns, that to Chat Noir’s pun, and never had she imagined to argue with him about them. Oh well, Adrien didn’t know Chat Noir’s puns as well as she did. He might have heard a few and thought they were cool but if he was exposed to the ones she was he would not be saying that. 

 

“I don’t see the harm in auditioning at least.”, Alya said. Nino nodded his head in agreement. 

 

“You are right but can’t you just tell Nathalie that you needed my assistance for something and I was too busy too audition. I’d do anything than auditioning.”, Adrien pleaded. 

 

“You are one strange dude. Here we see people desperate to audition even when they are not eligible and then there’s you who is more than capable but is totally unwilling. You don’t want the most sought after role in the city even when could have it easily.”, Nino said. 

 

“Why are you so confident about that, Nino.”

 

“I met Mr Escot today and he said that he wished that his Ladybug and Chat Noir would be someone who was part of the original Horrificator movie or was there at the time of the Akuma.”

 

“He said that. Wow, then I do have more qualifications than most people here. This makes my situation worse. Can I just help you with the audition? I have met Chat Noir a few times. I could be of assistance in choosing someone to play him.”

 

“Adrien, why are you so against auditioning and taking up the role of Chat Noir.”

 

“I, umm, I…”, Adrien was stuck. What could he say now. “I uh don’t want to let my father win. I don’t want to be burdened with this role or with the pressure of living up to Chat Noir. If I audition, father would, yet again, have had his way with me.” Giving excuses had become a constant thing for him, however, he still has to master the art of making believable excuses.

 

Adrien hoped they bought it. Marinette seemed to be looking at him with sympathy and Nino had an understanding look in his eye, but Alya seemed apprehensive. 

 

“I can’t help you avoid your audition by making you help us frankly because if you say you were there then you would be encouraged to audition. And even if you don’t, I am sure Mr Escot will recognise Adrien Agreste and wouldn’t be far in connecting you to the original movie. I think he would like the idea of casting a supermodel in his movie.”, she seemed to stop to think for a bit, and continued, “As far as I can see, avoiding the audition is near impossible for you, what with Nathalie training her eyes on you like a hawk. You better talk to Chloe and just get it done as soon as possible.”, Alya said

 

“That’s not good. You have elaborated quite well that I have no way out, but Alya, why would I have to talk to Chloe. 

 

“Oh. She’s not your partner. But I thought she would be.” Alya said, blinking her eyes, feigning innocence.

 

“Partner? We need to partner up to audition!”, Adrien exclaimed, eyes shining. 

 

“Um yes. You didn’t know. It was on the flyer I sent you.” Nino said

 

“Oh. I didn’t really read the flyer. Just saw the title and well, went into a frenzy because at that time I had already said yes to a mystery audition, and just the thought of this role intimidated me. However, this is great news. I need a partner but I don’t have one. It’s the perfect excuse.” And with that Adrien excused himself and bounded over to Nathalie to relay the ‘bad news’. 

 

Unfortunately for him Nathalie only gave have him a look and a curt reply, saying, “You are Adrien Agreste. Any girl here would agree to being your partner in a heartbeat. Now stop giving useless excuses and go find yourself a partner.” 

 

Dejected Adrien walked back to his friends. 

 

Alya immediately said, “She must have to told you to find a partner which she must have reasoned with by saying that it shouldn’t be hard at all considering who you are and all that.”

 

“Right on the point, you are Alya. What do I do now. I think everyone here would already have a partner. If I were to intervene then another guy might loose his partner. No that won’t do.” 

 

“I think not.”, Alya countered, “Maybe some girls here turned up hoping to find someone to partner up with right before the audition, like Marinette here”

 

“Alya!”, Marinette said indignantly. 

 

“You don’t have a partner Marinette?”

 

“No, actually I don’t intend to audition. I am just here to see it. Mr Escot said that I can if I wanted to. Alya has been prodding me to try out, so don’t mind her.”, Marinette tried to make herself very clear. She was going to kill Alya for this. 

“That’s a pity Marinette. They would be losing a great candidate for Ladybug”

 

“You really think so?”, Marinette asked shyly.

 

“Yes. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise. You and Ladybug share many qualities like, your generosity in thinking about others first and your fierceness when standing up for what you believe in. Those are only a few of many. The list can go on for ages. All I am saying is, don’t let her deeds and the admiration people have for her overshadow yours. The only difference between the two is that Ladybug is put in the spotlight more.”, Adrien’s was proud of this speech and maybe a little proud of the blush that Marinette sported after it. 

 

Marinette was not expecting such a enthusiastic reply, it left her shocked and super stoked at the same time. Hearing Adrien say all of that for Marinette, that too in comparison with Ladybug, was empowering. She was constantly afraid of becoming a disappointment to Adrien and the rest of Paris, if they knew that the girl behind the mask was so different from Ladybug. It was great to know that Adrien found them similar, to some extent. This was turning out to be much better than expected.          

 

“That’s what I have been telling her but she is adamant on not auditioning giving the excuse of not having a partner. Marinette, will audition, even if it is the last thing she does”, Alya said, looking at Adrien and wondering where all of that he had said came from. Clearly, this boy had issues in seeing what was right in front of him as well as what was going on in his heart. Well, Alya was going to make sure he was going to come to terms with the truth, be it the easy way or the hard way.  

 

Marinette, finally knocked out of her stupor, managed to start talking, “Th-th-thanks Adrien. Although I can say the same to you. It’s just an audition. If you are so determined to not get casted then mess up on purpose. That’s all I can say to you now.” 

 

Adrien seemed to consider her words and abruptly spoke up, “Well then Marinette how about this. I am ready to audition if you agree to be my partner. We can mess up together to have Alya and my father of our backs.” 

 

Adrien didn’t know what he was saying. He was giving in, just like that. Well, at least it would get Marinette to try out. She needed to be more confident and trust herself more. Plus with Marinette as his partner, it would be easier to act less like Chat Noir since he interacted with her as Adrien. Chances are that his tendency to act like Chat Noir would get suppressed by the tendencies he had around someone who he knew as Adrien. This was actually playing out in his favor and maybe asking Marinette to become his partner was not a bad spur of the moment thing after all. 

 

“Hey. You two. I am just trying to help.”, Alya cried out internally. Well, least if that got them to try out, so be it.  

 

“So what do you say Marinette.”, Adrien implored. 

 

“Uhh, alright. Since you are asking. I’d love to help out.” That response had been automatic for Marinette. Him agreeing to go through with it had made her forget about his earlier comment and her mind got preoccupied by thoughts of Adrien in the role of Chat Noir.  

 

It shouldn’t faze her as much as it did, Adrien auditioning for Chat Noir, but she couldn’t help it. Her actual crush playing the role of her partner, who supposedly had a crush on her; that is Ladybug, right in front of her. It was overwhelming. She had to do something about it, so agreeing was subconscious for her. She wasn’t in the best state of mind. But what was done was done. If Adrien auditioned with her, there was no way she would be picked, either of them would be picked. She would make sure of it. 

 

But, of course, both Marinette's and Adrien's assumptions were very incorrect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am much later than my promised month, and again I have no excuses, just life getting in the way. I know now that I can' update often and can't even promise a schedule. I just hope you stick with me and be patient with this story.


	14. The Audition

Yes! Yes, Alya had done it. By some great stroke of luck, Adrien had walked into this room without a partner and that had been just the thing Alya had needed to convince Marinette to Audition. She knew Marinette couldn’t deny Adrien so all she had to do was prod him a bit to ask her. 

It had been all too easy. They had practically agreed on their own accord. Although Alya wanted to give Marinette an opportunity to interact with Adrien, that was not all. She did, in fact, believe that they would look good together as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette and Adrien physical resemblance to the superheroes’ is pretty close, on closer inspection, almost uncanny, but for the fact that that where the similarities ended. They were one of Alta’s first suspects of possessing a secret identity however she had ruled them out as quickly as she had conceived the idea in the first place. It was clear; the personalities contrasted just too much. 

Unfortunately, this meant that Adrien and Marinette’s dynamic would be totally different from Ladybug and Chat Noir’s. Well, at least both the pairs had great chemistry. Alya couldn’t choose which was better. It sure was going to be interesting to watch. 

Alya was brought back from gleeful thoughts and musings by the ringing of a bell, which indicated the commencement of the audition. For Alya, this meant that she should hurry and take her seat beside Mr.Escot. 

“Anyway, I gotta go to my seat before the first auditionees get there. Bye, see ya later. Good luck with the audition, or rather flunking it, Marinette and Adrien. And Nino, come hurry up if you don’t want to get tangled in the stampede that will ensue as the participants try to skip the line”.

All of that was said in a rush while Alya grabbed Nino’s and dragged him to the audition room. 

Marinette and Adrien were left alone with nothing to do but to wait for the audition to begin. 

Eventually, Marinette was able to get over the situation and the fact that she was supposed to audition as Ladybug, who she had to pretend she was not, along with Adrien as the partner. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into? By and by, her thoughts had come to coherency and it finally struck her that she needed a game plan. Actually, she realized, they needed a game plan. She and Adrien. Ughh, she would have to talk to him and everyone can predict how that will go, but what can she even do, after all, she had undertaken this role as his partner. If she wanted to do this right, she would have to speak, sooner or later. 

Better get eased into it then, she thought. “Umm, Adrien, what should we do when we enter that room.”

Adrien was brought out of his own reverie, at this. He started at Marinette for a few seconds before registering her question. 

“Oh, right. I suppose we should talk about that.”, he murmured. Uh, um I can’t be selected, so Marinette, I can’t be a fair partner for you.”

“Yes, I understand and that’s why I am helping you. Either way, I really really can’t get selected either.” 

She also seems desperate to not get selected, Adrien thought. It would be odd, but she might have her reasons. What was important was that they had the same goal. Whatever her reason was, his reason was more important. At least he wouldn’t feel guiltily being the reason for her failed audition. 

“Then I suppose we can only do our worst, in which case, we don’t need to plan anything. The more uncoordinated the better.”, Adrien pointed out. 

“That sounds good. Didn’t think of it like that.”

They waited there, not really aware of the passage of time that elapsed since their short conversation. Both thought of saying some but eventually gave trying to find a topic that deemed worthy. 

Pairs came and went, some jubilant, some smug, some despondent, some angry, especially Chole who stomped out of the room, threatening to call her father. 

Eventually, it was their turn to walk in through the double doors. The room was cold, Marinette almost shivered and Adrien did shiver. They made their way to the stage. It surprised them to see a lot of contraptions arranged over the stage for a simple audition. Mr.Escot always seemed to have something up his sleeve. 

Aside from Alya and Nino, there were two other people, Mr.Escot and his assistant Adelise, both scribbling on papers. 

Without looking up, Mr.Escot addressed Marinette and Adrien, “So, the first test is of physical appearance. The closer your appearance matches to Ladybug and Chat Noir, the greater the chance you have at getting selected.” Saying this Mr.Escot finally looked up and seemed transfixed by the sight in front of him. 

‘Great’ thought Adrien, just what he needed. No one can look more like Chat Noir than Chat Noir himself. Marinette paled at Mr.Escots statement. It would be too obvious, she was screwed, she shouldn’t have said yes. 

“Marinette, you’re auditioning. That’s great actually. And, your partner, he seems familiar.” Mr.Escot pondered his statement for a bit while Adrien looked sheepish. “Aahhhh, I know. You’re Adrien Agreste. Good gracious, I should have recognized you sooner, what with all those billboards. Anyway, you both make a great pair for these roles. I was shocked for a moment when I first saw you. The physical resemblance is pretty close. Actually, I’d say better than any other pair we’ve had so far.”

“Yes, that’s why I urged them to audition. It would be such a waste if they didn’t try, at least.”, Alya exclaimed. 

“Alright, moving on to the next test, which is how related you are to the Akuma we have picked. In most cases, it would be not at all but I already know Marinette goes to Francois DuPont, so it might be safe to assume you do too, Adrien.”

Before Marinette or Adrien could even place inquiries, Alya piped up, “Sir, they were there.”

“They were! Both of them.”

“Yes, both of them.”

“ Oh right. Now, I remember the film. They were captured” strangely captured, Mr.Escot thought but continued, “ Wow. This is great.”

“ I know right.”, Alya seemed really proud of what she had done, little did she know she had gotten the heroes themselves. Ah, how much more smug would she be then. 

“Alya, kudos to you for convincing them to audition. We couldn’t have more perfect candidates. Anyhow, the last test is, of course, your acting skill and portrayal of the superheroes’. Which at this point feels like a formality, really, but if you do horribly then I suppose we couldn’t select you.”

Oh great god goodness gracious. Marinette was screwed. Scarce that, dead. RIP to myself m, thought she. Oh why, oh why couldn’t she resist the charm that was Adrien Agreste. She can’t believe the things she does for him. One day, it was going to cost her big time. 

While Marinette was totally losing it, Adrien had gone ashen. Not only was he worried about himself, he felt guilty for dragging Marinette into this. She definitely looked quite frazzled. This was really, really bad. 

Adrien liked to Marinette just when she looked to him, and they shared a look of panic, Adrien pleading forgiveness through his eyes. Marinette, seeing this and not wanting Adrien to worry on her behalf, finally decided to compose herself. 

Marinette took a deep breath, schooled her feature and said to Adrien, “It alright. We just have to do extra bad. It will all go great for us.”, although she was not really sure if she believed her own words, she had to stay strong and composed, lest her Ladybug instinct might show through. 

Adrien seemed to calm a little at this too. She nodded at him. It was show time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses. I am sorry if I kept you waiting. Knowing my schedule these days, I will not make any more promises.


End file.
